


That Feline Feeling

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars Silly Sides [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: (CRACK)When Wolffe's Jedi brings trinkets back from temples, bad things happen.  (AU of Soft Wars AU)
Series: Soft Wars Silly Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706599
Comments: 70
Kudos: 612





	That Feline Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Because Echo of [@dragneel-twins](https://dragneel-twins.tumblr.com/) drew me [ART](https://dragneel-twins.tumblr.com/post/616521685405974528/thefoundationproject-here-ya-go-shebse-cat) and it had to be ficced. Very silly. Not Soft Wars canon

“Yes but why are you small?”

“I’m sorry if Wolffe’s mystical Sith artifact doesn’t behave logically,” Rex attempts to drawl, actually very annoyed at being smaller but trying not to show it. He’s so focused on getting all his feet going where he wants them to, he doesn’t notice Bly’s speculative look.

Cody does. He smirks. Or at least, as much as he’s able with the new shape of his face.

“Why’s it _my_ Sith artifact? _I_ didn’t touch it.” Everyone ignores Wolffe. He’s responsible for keeping his Jedi out of trouble. If he’d done his job at whatever temple they’d found this time, they wouldn’t be here now.

Carefully, Bly reaches out a yellow-tipped paw. Quick as lightning he bats at the feet Rex just manages to get under him. Rex goes tumbling over with a frustrated screech. Instinct twitches at Cody’s ears and his tail thrashes once.

“I’m going to _rip your face off_ ,” Rex howls. His paws go in four directions and any progress he’s made with determining which movement controls which foot goes with them.

“Mentally regressed too,” Bly deduces. Yeah, Cody could kind of tell.

“I’m so happy right now.” Ponds lies down and inches closer and closer to the struggling Rex. As soon as he’s righted himself Ponds pounces, uses his greater bulk to wrestle Rex back to the ground for a ferocious snuggle. “This is the happiest, happiest day. Rex’ika is the _cutest baby_ and now I have proof.”

Rex screams threats to Ponds’ internal organs for a solid minute before he wriggles himself free.

He crashes in between Cody’s front legs, presses his butt back against Cody’s stomach. He hugs the bed, ears back, and hisses.

“I am _balls height now_ you assholes don’t mess with me!” he screeches.

That is a very good point. Wolffe, who had crouched ears forward and tail thrashing wildly, backpedals quickly. Captain Rex grew some decorum, but this is Rex’ika and Rex’ika always seemed to believe self-restraint was for other people.

“Are the rest of us ourselves?” Bly asks.

Cats’ faces aren’t shaped well for smirking, but they’re perfect for a blank stare. “Mentally,” Bly snaps. “We can _clearly_ see what’s wrong physically.” Wolffe rolls his eyes hard enough he topples over.

“I’m going with no,” Cody deadpans, as they all stare at the gray striped cat. Wolffe casually begins to lick his paws, as if that was always the intent.

“I don’t have any plans I can do without thumbs,” Rex’ika mewls with a level of misery Cody hadn’t heard in a while. “I _never_ plan for no thumbs.” Cody gives in, curls down and licks at his ears. Rex’ika lets him, they way he absolutely hadn’t let Ponds. Yeah, Cody’s the clear favorite. “I’m gonna make _lots_ of plans after this.” Cody curls around him and cleans his face until he stops feeling like this is his fault.

“It’s entirely Wolffe’s fault,” he reminds.

“It’s _always_ Wolffe’s fault,” Rex laments. “But I _usually_ have thumbs and can fix it.” Cody straightens his whiskers. Cody finds he quite likes Rex’ika like this. He’s back to being portable. Much easier to fetch out of trouble.

“So you’re saying Wolfpack has terrible artifact containment procedures?” Wolffe rolls over and gives his back to Bly, like the mature feline he is.

Ponds gives a sigh from the depths of his soul and flops belly down on the bed they’re all sitting on. His paw, casually, falls close to where Rex’ika huddles under Cody. Rex’ika watches the paw, ears alert for trouble. Cody glares.

“What are we supposed to do?” Ponds whines. “Wait for the Jedi to figure it out?”

All five grimace a bit at that. That’ll be a while then. Several rounds of council meetings and meditations, Cody assumes, before they figure out what a cat even is.

He wishes Rex had thumbs. They’d be done so much faster.

“Cody?”

Obi-Wan seems huge, now that Cody is less than two feet tall. His brow is wrinkled in agitation and his robes are wrinkled with everything else. He smells stressed, and like far too many stims. It’s been a while since he’s slept.

Cody sits up straighter and chirps in greeting. Obi-Wan’s face softens and stress seems to drain away a little.

“A handsome little thing you make dearheart,” Obi-Wan praises and runs a careful hand from just behind his ears down to the base of his tail. It feels wonderful. Cody presses up into the hand on a second pass. “We’ll be meeting with some contacts of Plo’s, proactively while the Council debates. He thinks they might have some insight into how to reverse this.” Sneaking out while Windu is distracted Kenobi? How scandalous. Cody nips at a finger, and revels in the soft laugh it pulls. “Yes well I suppose some of your alternative tactics are beginning to rub off on me hmm?” Clever fingers scritch at the base of his skull and he tilts his head to direct them around to the bottom of his jaw. “How like you to be even more demonstrative when turned into a notoriously stand-offish breed, my darling.” Cody thrashes his tail and lets it curl over Obi-Wan’s wrist.

He sighs. “I’m afraid I must go again dearheart, we’ll be departing shortly. I’m afraid we’ll have to keep you and your brothers confined to your bunk to try to keep them out of trouble.” Cody scoffs. Obi-Wan laughs. “I _did_ say try, dear.” He grants Cody one more of those ear to tail strokes and departs.

Cody spends a few seconds luxuriating in the memory of the feeling, the very tip of his tail slowly swaying in contentment.

The quality of the silence abruptly reminds him he’s not alone.

Ponds has Rex’ika sitting between his front paws and they’re both giving him identical looks of feline amusement. “ _Dearheart_ , Kot’ika,” Ponds teases. Rex’s ears flick wildly.

“I feel inclined to cough something up,” Wolffe sneers. “Let’s hope it’s ‘your dignity’.”

Bly gives him the most pitying look. “I _married_ mine and I’m not so disgusting in public.”

Cody pointedly turns his back on all of them and settles into a crouch with all his paws tucked under him.

Three minutes later there are tiny, needle-like claws sinking into the end of his tail. He kicks out, swats Rex’ika right off his feet and Ponds pounces on the wriggling kitten.

The mayhem resumes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cat-ch a Falling Star (and put it in your paw-ket)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596853) by [Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad)




End file.
